1. Field
This disclosure relates to a blur correction device provided with a movable frame which holds a correction optical system, a lens barrel provided with the blur correction device, and a camera system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication 09-080561 discloses a device which mechanically fixes a blur correction optical system in a power OFF state or the like. That is, the device described in Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication 09-080561 includes: an image blur correction lens; a lens frame having a recess and supporting the lens; a latch solenoid; and a plunger. Due to such a configuration, in a state where a blur correction function is set invalid, for example, an image blur correction lens can be mechanically fixed.